dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Melody's head surfaced from the water, and she pushed back her sopping wet black hair to get a better view, eyes widening and letting out a low gasp at what she saw. It was a ship, launching multi-colored fireworks into the air as it sailed along. Excited beyond all reason, the mermaid princess swam through the ocean, getting closer and closer to the side of the ship. Grabbing ahold of a wooden edge that is sticking out, the girl climbed up with all the strength she could muster in her petite body. Putting her clammy fingers on a low windowstill, the black-headed, teenage mermaid slowly lifted her head up to peek through to the ship's deck. Her dazzling green eyes slowly widened in innocent fascination as she saw what was aboard. Humans! So many of them, dancing, playing instruments, laughing and having a good time. A delighted grin adorned Melody's face as she turned her head back and forth, taking in all that she could see. Melody was obsessively curious about the human world, so to her, this was a dream come true! "I've never seen so many humans before! This is...this is so amazing!" Prince Eric's large, hairy pet sheepdog, Max, jumped around the deck, barking loudly. He happily danced around the sailors' feet, having as good a time as anyone celebrating his master's birthday. The white and gray colored canine finally came to a stop and began to pant, his big pink tongue lolling out of his mouth up and down. Then suddenly, he got a whiff of a strange, new scent as it drifted into his nose. The dog jerked his head up at this sensation and remained perfectly still. Sniff sniff! Max's nostrils flared up widely as he sniffed the air, taking in this strange smell. It was semi-fishy, but semi-human at the exact same time, dipped in salt-water and dried in the warm ocean breeze. Add in a hint of sweet spice and the result was a scent that was simply intoxicating! The big sheepdog was very intrigued; what could possibly smell this good? Without delay, Max lowered his head and pressed his rotund nose to the floor of the deck. His nostrils flared each time he took in a deep sniff, and his sniffing started to get faster and faster as he walked along the deck. He followed the scent as it got stronger and stronger, which meant that he was close to it's source. Said source was, of course, Melody, who watched this strange, furry animal walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she suddenly realized that he was coming closer and closer to the very window she was looking through! She's what he's smelling! "What is that thing? And why is it.....Oh shit! OH SHIT!" Letting out a loud, sharp gasp of pure horror, the mermaid very abruptly shoved herself away from the window and turned away. Pressing her back against the side of the ship, Melody jerked her shoulders upward and her black hair flew all about her as she turned perfectly still, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes were wide with fright, sweat trickled down her forehead, and she could feel and hear her heart beating in her chest. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh....what should I do? What will that creature do if it catches me?" A second passed. Melody closed her eyes and then took a deep breath. Biting her lip nervously, she glanced to her side, unable to see what was there through the window. "Is it gone? Or is it still there? Hm...I guess one peek can't hurt..." Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Melody turned her head and then slowly leaned back toward the window...and cames face to face with Max. Melody's eyes widended even more. There he was, a goofy grin on his furry face, his tongue hanging out and panting loud and hard. Melody could feel and smell his hot breath on her face, which only heightens Melody's curiosity, and the mermaid princess continued leaning forward until she and the dog were nose to nose, with Melody still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. "Oh....woooow...." Upon reaching the window, Max had sat down and poked his head through it. He saw the beautiful fish-tailed girl with her back pressed against the side of the ship, and was immediately smitten with her. His happy panting only got louder when his new friend turned to face him, her pretty face coming closer and closer with an adorably curious expression on it. From the way she looked to the way she smelled, Max got the sense of what a wonderfuly spunky individual this strange girl was, and now he wanted a taste of her too. After all, she'd leaned in toward him...that means she must want a kiss! Slobber oozing from the tip of Max's tongue, the playful sheepdog thrust his head forward and slapped his tongue right down on Melody's right cheek. "Wha-!?" Melody's eyes instinctively closed shut, and the teenager krinkled her nose, grimacing at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek. Max's tail began wagging excitedly as the delicious taste of Melody's skin settled on his thick tongue, which moved up the girl's cheek, trailing slobber behind. Smack! When the tongue flew off the side of Melody's face, a spray of saliva rained down from it as it retracted back into Max's mouth, showering down on Melody. "Eeeeeyuck!" Lowering her head, Melody did not open her eyes or unkrinkle her nose just yet, as she felt slightly disgusted at the wet and sticky feeling on her skin. Max, his tongue lolling out, was smiling a big friendly smile at Melody, whom he now officially adored. Slowly, one of Melody's eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at the dog with it. The curious, open-mouthed expression she had before returned to her face as she whispered "Who are you?" Max, his tail wagging fast, barked a response, which came out as "Woof!" As Melody opened her other eye, a goofy smile of delight spread across her face. She was so glad that this creature was friendly! Giggling and putting a hand to her wet cheek, Melody lifted her head back up toward Max. "Hello, Woof!" she said cheerily, "I'm Melody." The sound of Melody's sweet voice was so appealing to Max that he was immediately struck with the desire to give her another show of affection. Planting his slobbering tongue square on the mermaid's chin, Max licked slowly all the way up to Melody's forehead. The girl's pretty face was completely drenched in dog slobber, the top bangs of her hair even lifted up and dripping wet. Less disgusted this time, Melody laughed. "Is that your way of kissing me?" Max nodded his shaggy head in response before leaning it out farther until he was in range of Melody's left cheek. His tongue pressed against it and licked it upward, forcing Melody's eye shut as it did. Then Max repeated the notion, again and again, clearly enjoying himself greatly. This fish-tailed girl tasted like seafood...and Max liked seafood! Melody, giving up on avoiding any more of Max's slobbering, broke into a fit of giggles as she reached over and scratched Max's fuzzy head. Max, liking the feel of this treatment, began panting happily, his breath warming Melody's wet face. "Aw, you're so friendly, Woof!" Melody chuckled, prompting Max to bark and then lean even more forward and bend his head down. The sheepdog's tongue slurped across the mermaid's midriff area, tickling her and making her laugh "Very friendly!" as she kept up her scratching of the animal's head. Suddenly, a commotion was heard amongst the humans. Max, after giving Melody's cheek one last lick (which felt extra-slobbery to her) turned around and bounded back to where the humans were gathered. Gripping onto the bottom of the window once again, Melody peeked her head back up through it. The teenage blackhead was grinning and chuckling to herself as she rubbed one of her cheeks lightly. "Well I'll be!" Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories